The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator.
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that can store foods at a low temperature in an internal storage space shield by a door. The refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated through heat exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a refrigerating cycle, to store the foods in an optimum state.
As dietary life changes and tastes of users are diversified, the size of the refrigerator tends to increase more and more and multi-functions are provided to the refrigerator. Accordingly, refrigerators provided with various structures and convenience devices for convenience of user and freshness of stored foods are brought to the market.
Shelves, drawers, baskets, and the like are provided at the inside of such a refrigerator and the rear surface of a door to store various foods in a freezing state or a refrigerating state. Meanwhile, shelves, baskets, and the like, which are provided in the refrigerator or at the door, are categorized according to sizes of foods to be mounted at desired positions, so that spaces in the refrigerator can be efficiently used according to stored foods.
However, in order to control heights of the shelves and baskets in a state in which foods are stored in the shelves and baskets, all of the foods are carried out, the shelves and baskets are separated and again mounted at desired positions, and then the foods are again stored in the shelves and the baskets, which is complicated.
In order to solve such a problem, there has recently been developed a refrigerator configured to control heights of shelves and baskets in a state in which the shelves and baskets are mounted, thereby improving use convenience.
Korean Patent Publication 10-2010-0138098 discloses a related art in which a receiving member mounting part having a guide groove and a fixing groove is formed at a door rim, a guide projection moved along the guide groove and a fixing projection selectively inserted into the fixing groove by rotation of a receiving member are provided at both side surfaces, so that the receiving member can be moved vertically and fixed.
Meanwhile, in the structure described in the related art, the receiving member may drop as the fixing projection is separated from the fixing groove due to the movement of the receiving member. That is, the fixed position of the receiving member cannot be stably maintained, and therefore, a user may feel anxiety. In addition, decay of foods and injury of the user may occur due to the drop of the receiving member.